Communication
by andalways
Summary: "Have you ever just stopped and stared at a painting Harry?" Harry/Draco. Rated M for stuff.
1. LOVE

_Communication_

HOW ON EARTH DID THIS HAPPEN?

Harry was standing in the corridor watching the paintings move. It was something Malfoy had said to him the other day when they had passed in the hallway. Harry had been growling at a painting that looked pompous. Malfoy had stared at him before saying,

_Potter, do you ever just look at the paintings? Do you ever see their depth and admire their history rather than look at them with annoyance? Just because they look like something you don't like doesn't mean you have to growl at it. Some of them are beautiful paintings. Don't insult them._

Harry had just stared at the blonde as he walked away. There had been no malice, no sneer, no confident insult, just a simple suggestion and chiding, that sounded like it should come from Hermione.

But Harry knew that already.

Harry had been shocked because it was the first thing Malfoy had said to him since the Triwizard Tournament.

When he had been led to Moody's office by the fake moody, Malfoy had burst through the door, professors trailing behind and stunned Bartimus Crouch Jr. He had looked enraged and furious just as the Professors had. Harry had stared as the features on the blonde's face softened as he looked at Harry. He had smiled sadly then and said with soft words

_I'm sorry._

Harry had been overwhelmed by the apology. It was as if Malfoy were apologizing for everything he's ever done and for every fall that had befallen Harry. Unfortunately, the blonde left before Harry could say anything. He didn't see the blonde after that.

Both Malfoy and Professor Snape had disappeared.

Harry had written Malfoy two letters, expressing his gratitude, his forgiveness and acceptance. Malfoy never replied and he never appeared at school the next year. Professor Snape had apparently taken a leave of absence.

No one said a word about it.

Ron had been joyous and Hermione had smacked him. Harry was deflated. Somehow the blonde Slytherin had made a permanent residence in Harry's head and Harry's thoughts always flew to him.

He thought about Malfoy everyday wondering what on earth was happening.

Then the blonde came back.

Halfway through the year both Malfoy and Snape had come back looking like hell. Harry had been in Dumbledore's office learning Occlumency when they had both appeared behind the Professor. Malfoy was unconscious and Snape was looking worse for wear. Dumbledore had asked Harry to call for Madam Pomfrey, and then he asked Harry to leave. Harry hadn't wanted to but did anyway because Dumbledore had a look in his eyes that Harry could not argue with.

Harry hadn't slept that night.

The two weeks later he was shocked when Malfoy had walked up to him in the hallway and gave him a letter then walked off. There was so much he had wanted to ask the blonde, but he hadn't the chance. He had read the letter that night.

The next day he found the blonde during a free period and hugged him. He hugged the taller boy until the blonde broke down. He held him until the blonde held him back. He held him to comfort him, to help him, to show the Slytherin that he wasn't alone. He held the blonde until he couldn't anymore. They sat in each other's arms until they had class where they reluctantly parted ways.

Draco continued to plague Harry's mind but they didn't meet often and he began to feel dejected.

Then Draco began to 'bump' into him a lot. Everytime they met there would be a letter in his pocket that he would find afterwards.

This continued until now. Harry took out the letter Draco had placed in his pocket.

He smiled at the small doodles that covered the green envelope. Draco loved doodling; he loved making small swirls, snitches, flowers, silly faces and broomsticks on the envelope's he gave Harry. Harry thought it was cute. Harry opened the envelope carefully and took out the letter. He admired Draco's elegant script before reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_PARKINSON IS AFTER ME AGAIN. _

_Oh Merlin please help me. I've tried everything but she just won't leave me alone. Harry, do you know how many times in a day she ruins my perfect sculptured mask by making me want to strangle her? Ha ha. I don't think you do. _

_That's the newest headline for me. _

_Hello Harry. I'm glad you are doing well in Potions. I think it's because Severus isn't out to eat your balls anymore. Ugh horrible mental image. Though I think your red headed friend seems to be able to do the impossible. Even Longbottom doesn't make Severus mad like that. _

_Have you read the book I sent you? I hope you find it interesting. I didn't want to bore you so I chose one of my favourites. _

_I want to thank you for the other day as well. You really saved my bloody arse. I think they would have eaten me and thrown you my bones. I also apologize for not talking to you again. I still cannot speak and I wanted to thank you so badly, even though I didn't look it._

_BUT, that has all changed! Severus found the cure and I've been taking it for this month. I can SPEAK Harry! But I think you already know that. Are you staring at the paintings? I think you are, curiosity was always one of your biggest traits. Have you seen any that you like yet? _

_I like the painting of a black haired young man. His painting is a mix of black and green and alluring silver. I know it sounds very Slytherin but you would understand when you see the painting. The man's pale eyes and sharp face stick out from the painting and the dark colours pull you in. It reminds me of the sky at night when the grass is dark. _

_Oh, I'm babbling again. I hope you are well. But I'll see that for myself. Do you know your eyes are your soul?_

_Love Draco. _

Harry stared at the painting on the wall and folded Draco's letter. He would put it with the others later.

He sighed and thought about how right Draco was about the painting.

"I still don't know who it is," said a voice from beside him. Harry spun to see Draco standing beside him. "Draco," he whispered. The tall blonde only had pyjama pants on; allowing Harry to rake his eyes over the blonde's chest, his hair was loose until his shoulders, face lit up by his smile, eyes warm and friendly.

"Hello Harry," Draco said.

Harry was lost in unimaginable happiness and somehow his hand made it to Draco's cheek.

"Beautiful,"

Draco rubbed his cheek against Harry's hand, still smiling.

Then Draco looked at Harry straight in the eyes. Harry gasped as a rush went through him.

Harry looked at the beautiful creature in front of him and his heart clenched. Draco looked so at peace, so vulnerable, so happy, so delicate, and so amazingly beautiful that Harry's throat dried at the thought of anything harming Draco. He wanted to protect Draco. He wanted to hold Draco. He wanted to feel Draco's heart against his.

"What are you doing to me Draco?" Harry whispered lovingly and stroked Draco's cheek.

Draco shuddered and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing to ME Harry?" Draco replied moving closer.

Harry smirked. He cupped Draco's face and gently placed his lips on Draco's.

"Whatever it is it's amazing," they both said.

Draco began giggling and Harry couldn't help but follow the blonde and soon both were clutching their sides, laughing.

Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and chuckled into the blonde's neck. Draco settled down and leaned into Harry's touch. "Oh Harry. How on earth did this happen?" Draco asked making swirls on Harry's hand. Harry closed his eyes.

Harry thought, back to the first time the Slytherin had shown him the true Draco.

'_I'm sorry,' _

For Harry, it had started there. His soul had been pulled out by those heart wrenching words. Every bad thing Draco had ever done, every wrong he had done to Harry all were forgiven, there and then. Harry could see Draco's soul hurt with every fibre when he had apologized. Draco had truly meant it and nothing in Harry thought otherwise.

Harry smiled.

Then the letters. The letters were filled with love and caring and Harry had never been so overwhelmed. He couldn't even feel that way around Ron or Hermione. The only one who came close was Sirius.

"It was the letters,"

Draco looked at Harry. His face was lit with surprise. A faint pink tainted the blonde's pale complexion.

"Oh, and in my defence, the picture which I was growling at earlier looked like Bellatrix," Harry added "I wanted to draw a moustache and an 'I kissed VOLDIESHORTS's perfect white buns' sign on it,"

Draco stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"Harry. Honestly, I've never met anyone like you," Draco said.

"Well Draco, honestly, I thing you're the most amazing person I've met," Harry replied.

"Of course I am Harry. Shouldn't you know by now, I'm born perfect," Draco retorted.

Harry laughed.

"Yes princess," he said.

"Oy. Don't get iffy,"

Harry laughed again and Draco joined him.

After they had cooled down again Harry pushed some of Draco's hair back and looked at Draco's eyes.

"Letters. All through letters. You're right. How on earth did this happen?" Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed with a smile and looked at Harry's bright green eyes.

"I've loved you ever since first year. I'm just glad you do to," Draco said.

Harry smirked. "How in Merlin's rotten beard could I not love you when you shown me a face like that? You had me at I'm sorry," Harry said.

Draco tilted his head. Harry held him tighter.

"Your letters kept me through each day. I have read them over and over and over again and never bore. Of course I love you Draco son of Malfoy, godson of the scariest man on earth, sexiest creature alive and most beautiful person in my life," Harry said.

"The sight of you kept me moving every minute. I have watched you since the day you set foot in Madam Malkins and even after you turned me down. I love you Harry son of Potter, boy-who-is-to-bloody-sexy-to-be-killed, owner of the greenest eyes I've ever seen and the most amazing person in my life," Draco replied.

"I love you Draco,"

"I love you Harry,"

"Are those considered vows?"

"If they weren't I'd say them again and marry you,"

"Really?"

"With every fibre in my body,"

"Oh those magical letters,"

"Yes those magical letters,"

Harry smiled down at Draco and placed his lips on the blonde's.

"Mine," he whispered.

"Yours," Draco answered.

Complete, so amazingly complete.

Love.

Anything would survive with love, except enemies.

**

_**I know I haven't finished my other story but I've found it too hard to continue. Not to say I won't. I owe you unbelievably loyal readers. I apologize. So I've decided to start two new stories and see which one goes with my flow. Please read&review and most of all ENJOY. I hope. **_


	2. Harry's

_Disclaimer: do not own. Just write. _

_:D enjoy. _

_Communication_

_--_

_Harry's LETTERS_

Dear Draco Malfoy,

Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I'm wondering, would you shake my hand?

I don't think our first meeting was the best and I don't want it to be the deciding factor of our sides in war. I've accepted your apology whole heartedly. The pain in your eyes showed you had suffered enough to repent for anything you've ever done.

Honestly, I've never felt the way I felt after you said those simple words. Almost every single apology I've heard had a hint of deception in it. Your apology was as if your heart would break if you didn't apologize. It wasn't as if you wanted to be forgiven. No, it was the pure need to apologize. It was from your heart and said with all you soul. You had just needed to say it.

It was pure and amazing and I can't say anything else about it because words just do not suffice.

Sincerely, Harry Potter (WONDER BOY)

--

Dear Draco,

I want to say thank you. THANK YOU. You saved my life; I cannot express my gratitude for your helpfulness in any other way than that. I could fill this whole letter with Thank you but I think that you'd feel that I should be sent to St. Mungo's then.

That's how I feel though. I wanted to say thank you, for apologizing, for saving me, for showing me, your worst enemy, that there was another side to the elusive Draco Malfoy.

I wonder where you are. I hope you are safe. I hope to Merlin you aren't near Voldie. I even hope Snape is with you. I know I hate him just as much as everyone but I cannot think of anyone you'd be safer with. I've looked back at my life and found how many times Snape has actually saved my arse. I cannot look at the man the same.

Ever since you opened my mind with those two words I've looked back on everything. I've sort of spring cleaned my life and rearranged the things in it.

I've become closer to Luna, Dean, Neville and unbelievably, BLAISE ZABINI. Isn't that amazing? He's rather nice, quiet and mysterious but a good person nonetheless. He punched two nasty Ravenclaws for insulting my mother the other day. We hit it off right away. I was sad that he didn't know anything about your disappearance.

He told me about his family and how they had no connection with Voldie. They were just a family known to be rather sinister looking.

I laughed at that.

I've distanced myself from the gooey mess that is Ron and tried to understand Hermione's overly intelligent babble. I love the girl but she just reminds me of an overstuffed dictionary. She's understanding, kind and like the mother I've never had.

Ron on the other hand has been almost unbearable. He's so fixated on being a pissy arsehole and rambling about bad and good and control I almost socked him in the middle of Transfiguration for insulting Blaise. Haven't talked to him since. Don't feel like it.

Oh Merlin, I've reread the letter and it seems I've been babbling on about myself. Sorry.

School is hell. I'm fine, study wise and sanity wise. But the whole school seems to be paranoid and twitchy as hell. There have been so many bloody fights between all houses. There are some self-righteous Gryffindors that see right in picking on weak Slytherins. There are Raveclaws that join and the Hufflepuffs try to stop it but to no avail. The bad Slytherins make it worse by adding fuel to the wildfire.

So far I've managed to keep my group safe from any harm. They all know how to defend themselves and I've taken the Slytherins that give a shit into my defence group as well. They seem to get along.

Thank the gods I have Hermione. I wouldn't have survived without her.

Merlin knows how pissed Blaise must have been the first lesson, but he looked just as nonchalant as ever. I really respect you now. The training you must have gone through to become like that must have been tough.

I'm happier lately. Thank you again. It seems you caused that. However you are also the cause of my misery.

Since you left I have not been able to keep you out of my mind. I need to tell you. I can not stop thinking of you. It's ridiculous sometimes where I'll stare at the spot you usually sat in class or in the great hall and would have to be shaken out of my trance.

You haunt me.

We were enemies and you were second next to Voldie in making my life hell. I hated you with a passion ever since you stuck out your pompous hand to me and told me babble that I thought was ridiculous.

Now I look at that and even though you were mean I suppose that was mean of me as well. Ron is beginning to show that he isn't much different from what you were. But at the time I had just come from a horrible muggle family that abused and shamed me. There had never been any love for me and I grew up scared and weak.

To me there was a distinct line between bad and good. It seemed to me that the glorious were good and the dark were evil. That wasn't right of me.

Now I know that. So I to have to apologize to you as well for not, at least, shaking your hand. I should have been civil and I regret that.

I have to say, writing this letter and telling you things I've never told anyone was the easiest thing I've ever done. I can't believe how easy the words come to me.

Once again, I hope you are safe. I pray for you. I hope that you'll find solace in this letter when it finds you because I want to touch your heart the way you touch mine.

Love,

Harry

Son of Potter

Son of Evans

Godson of Black

Slayer-of-VOL-De-SHORTEE

Wonder Boy of the Wizarding world

Boy-who-just-will-not-die

And everything else I will ever be called.

**


	3. Draco's

_Disclaimer: Don't own it but would love to. 'Specially Draky darling. _

_Note: I hate dealing with the time. Can someone please tell me what year it is during? The whole saga. I'm confounded and I do not have the first book. _

_ENJOYYYYY. Please._

_READ&REVEIW_

_Communication_

_--_

DRACO's LETTERS

Two weeks after return

_Dear Harry, _

_Son of Potter, _

_Son of Evans, _

_Godson of Black, _

_Slayer-of-VOL-De-SHORTEE, _

_Wonder Boy of the Wizarding World, _

_Boy-who-bloody-well-should-not-die, _

_And everything else you will ever be called. _

_Hello, my name is Draco Abarax Malfoy and I would love to shake your hand. _

_This letter has many protection spells, deception spells, and it can't be read by anyone other than you. Anything said in here can't be intercepted by another and you are not able to tell anyone about the contents of this letter. There are many secrets I am about to tell you. Please, for your safety and others. Do not try to give or tell anyone about this. I trust you. _

_I do not think our first meeting decided our fate at all. I wish you to never know who I was back then. I was a coward, a fool and a madly driven hypocrite. I hate who I was and I really am sorry for everything I've done to you as well as everything that has befallen you. _

_Contrary to what I first believed of you, you are an amazing person._

_Swear on my grandmother's grave, you are amazing. You are strong willed, good hearted, and you have gone through shit that no one our age should have gone through. Yet, you aren't cruel and selfish and bad natured as most of us are. _

_You aren't all holy and everything that the world makes you out to be but you are one of a kind, to me anyway. Human aren't we?_

_About your family, I know everything. I have even met them, unfortunately. I don't know how you can stand those awful muggles you stay with. I find them repulsive, selfish, haughty, and downright evil. There are so many other muggles that are mountains better than they'll ever be. _

_You are probably wondering how I know this. I'll tell you. In bits and pieces. I don't want to overload your brain and I don't think you need anything more to think about._

_I'll start with what happened to me after I saved you from Crouch. _

_I know that that is what you would like to hear first. _

_It is still painful to remember but not unbearable. _

_I have night terrors and nightmares that are so violent I have to be restrained. My vocal chords have been damaged so badly from just screaming. I am not allowed to speak at all until they heal. Severus makes the potion to heal it often and I have to take it every night. _

_So here I go. _

_After I left Crouch's office I went to look for Severus. I found him in his office. He was dishevelled and in pain. His arm was killing him. He screamed for me to back away but it was too late._

_One minute we were in his office. The next we were at the same graveyard you had described. _

_I held Severus in my arms, he was barely awake. I stared into the red blazing eyes that had caused you, father, and Severus many a nightmare. I stared at Voldemort as he strode closer. I would have laughed had I not been planning a getaway plan. The snake headed bastard had no nose, did you notice that? It's quite funny now. _

_I stared at him evenly. My gaze never left his. Father had never ever taught me to grovel or respect someone I really didn't like. He never ever said I'd have to bow to someone I despised so much. Maybe I could have been a little smarter at the time and grovelled a bit. _

_But all I could think at that time was 'You killed Cedric'. That was a mantra strong enough for me. Cedric was a close friend. He was a very good friend. When you brought back his body I think my heart stopped for a while. The pain burned badly in me. It fuelled my rage at Crouch as well. _

_Anyway, when he was close enough, he reached out and instinctively I flinched away. His eyes grew angrier and he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He pulled me close to his face and said "You and your stupid father think you can burn me and escape do you? Well guess what blondie, I have uses for you since your father so nicely decided to run away to Russia," _

_Then he pulled me up by my hair and tossed me at the nearest death eater. He bent down again and spoke to Severus. I couldn't hear anything. My head was spinning from the throw. He had thrown me over three gravestones and that was enough to make a grown man dizzy. The death eater had barely caught me. I don't remember who it was because after Voldemort was done talking to Severus he turned around and hexed me unconscious. _

_When I woke up next I was in the dungeon of an unfamiliar place. I had no idea where I was. All I knew was I was in pain and it was cold. _

_I don't know how long I was in there after that. After what seemed like an eternity the door of that place opened and light spilled in. It was bright and glaring and it hurt my eyes. I was pulled up and tossed over someone's shoulder. I was too weak to fight back. I let them carry me wherever they were taking me. _

_What surprised me was when I was placed in a warm bath. I felt myself be scrubbed. It was uncomfortable but the only pleasant part I remember. I had started to become more awake as I was placed on a bed. I opened my eyes and stared at my surroundings. I was on a plush bed in a nicely decorated room. Must be a pureblood's home, I thought. _

_I sat up wondering what the hell they were going to me. I hadn't seen Severus or any familiar faces and was starting to panic. _

_Then the door opened and Voldemort stepped in. I only knew that because his eyes were still the same. Everything else had changed. He was tall, lean, broad shouldered, with dark brown hair and nice facial features. He was handsome, I'd say that, but he was still the scariest thing I had ever met._

_I pushed myself as far back into the bed as I could as he smirked and moved closer. _

"_Do I scare you, Dracooo?" he hissed. He was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. He was beside the bed before I could see it. He sat down on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. I backed against the headboard, too terrified to move. "I have your mother," he said simply as he slipped an arm around my neck and forced me to look into his eyes. "If you do not comply, I will be forced to take it out on her. I don't think you'd like that much," he said and his gaze turned away from mine to look downwards. _

_That was all he said. Afterwards, he raped me. I won't go into detail even though I remember everything clearly. _

_He kept me for months just for that. _

_Finally, Severus saved me. I was lying in the room I shared with 'him' and Severus came in with several potions. He told me he was glamoured, they wouldn't recognize him. He said he was going to get me out. We would get ourselves to Dumbledore. We do not like him very much but he's about the only person who can give us sanctuary. I dislike him for what he's done to you but I believe the old man is sorry for what he has done. He is getting old._

_I won't go into that. It's your business with the old man and you should be the only judge of him. _

_I can not speak. My vocal chords are not functioning and it was caused by over stressing them. Severus is looking for a cure. _

_By the way Severus seems to think you have suddenly sprouted a brain. You seem to be doing better in potions. I wonder, where has your brain been all this while? I think Weasley stole it. _

_Oh and by the way, Hermione has talked to me. Contrary to popular belief she is a good friend of mine. She helped me last year when I explained what I was doing. She is very... forgiving. I have a Gryffindor friend and you a Slytherin friend._

_Blaise is so much happier hanging out with all of you. He used to look so reclusive. He is forcing me to attend your defence club. I hope you do not mind. There are many Slytherins that are bad and many that are scared. Please be careful of which ones you pick. Blaise I trust with my whole heart. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco _

_Son of Malfoy_

_Son of Black_

_Godson of Snape_

_Slytherin Ice Prince_

_Ex-snotty brat_

_And the sarkiest, sneakiest, and most wonderful Slytherin you'll ever know._

Three weeks after incident

_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you for the other day, it was very nice to be held. I haven't cried like that since Cedric died. I feel better. Blaise said I looked brighter the other day and Theo was checking my temperature. Very amusing. _

_I enjoyed your defence club. It was...entertaining. It hurt when Weaselette busted my arse but otherwise I'd say you were the best teacher I'd ever had. Though I think we could teach you a spell or two. _

_I wondered if you enjoyed Sev's class? Weasley with purple hair was very nasty wasn't it? He bloody well deserved it. I had a good laugh for hours with Blaise._

_I've enjoyed myself this week even though it's been so hectic and I've barely had time to meet you. _

_In this letter I think I should tell you about my father. Please, trust every word I say. _

_I know you hate him. I would too if I were you. I'm ashamed of what father has done and he is as well. He didn't mean for half the things he has done. _

_Most of it was against his will. _

_Unknown too many people, even though Voldemort was dead and out of service his death eaters still stayed true to their master. Father was never very loyal. He just did what he had to protect his family. Severus was the same. I'm sure you already know that he is a spy for the light._

_Severus is just a real sourpuss. He favours me; he just about favours anyone that can outwit him. That's a tip by the way. Don't worry about house points. He won't take those anymore. I've talked to him and he's sorted out his problem with you. It's actually nothing to do with you as a person. Just who you are. _

_Anyway, when Voldemort was vanquished Father was ecstatic. _

_He had been friends with your mother at one point and had always gotten letters from her about you. I have them if you want. I can give them to you next time. _

_But when he appealed to take guardianship for you Dumbledore would not allow it. He wouldn't even allow visits. He told everyone that you had to be kept away from the wizarding world in order for you to have a 'normal childhood'. Disgusting, I know. I bet your fuming now. _

_Father tried and tried again to get to you but he was rejected every time. Even mother tried. I never knew. I was never told._

_However, after I turned eight a man came to our house. Barty Crouch Jr. I didn't know it then but he had threatened my father. He had suspicions about father's loyalty. He threatened father with my life and mother's life. From then on father had distanced himself from us. _

_I was brought up spoiled and brat like. But it was also a very lonely childhood and I still have nightmares. _

_Mother was under an unbreakable vow that didn't allow her to talk about Crouch and also forced her to kill herself if father ever broke his unbreakable vow. Father was under an unbreakable vow that forced him to do anything Crouch wished. _

_He forced father to give Ginerva Weasley that book. He forced father stop badgering Dumbledore. He forced father to act cruelly. He even forced father to kill that hippogriff. I'm very sorry about that animal as well. I wouldn't have told him if I'd have known._

_Thankfully, Crouch is dead now. I'm glad. Father was relieved when the vow was lifted._

_Unfortunately, that was when Voldemort rose. _

_Father helped you when you were in the grave yard. But you probably wouldn't have noticed. Voldemort chased him until Russia. Father is still hiding away with the Russian Vampyres. He cannot come back into England just yet. He's training, or so he says in his letters. He's managed to get the Vampyres on his side. Not with Dumbledore, but somewhere in the grey. _

_I receive a letter from him every two weeks. Mother has had the house bound to her blood so the wards bend to her will. She was so happy when I was alive and well. She misses father. I think mother has seen many sides of my father I've never seen._

_Sincerely Draco._

Five weeks

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh good lord. Is the daily prophet mad? I could have sworn they were sane last time I read the paper but that was when I was young and idiotic. Hah, I feel old saying that. _

_Hermione baked me muffins! _

_Okay, I know this may sound weird but I've been friends with your bushy haired bookworm for a while now. So this letter is dedicated to her highness. Don't ever show her this. She might strangle me. _

_It started in fourth year when she noticed me acting weird. Trust her to be the only one to notice. She even found me stalking Crouch. She helped me a lot then and she was my strongest pillar other than Blaise. She helped me through school and also my family issues. She honestly thought I wasn't that bad of a git. She smacked me many times for degrading myself. She said she was the only one who was allowed to bully 'drakie poo'. _

_She loves teasing me about Parkinson. She gets a real kick out of it when my face turns into a scowl of disgust and I stutter. _

_Parkinson is a holy terror sometimes and I swear I would rather love Bulstrode than her. _

_Anyway, one time Hermione snuck downstairs and kicked the elves out of the kitchen. She then proceeded to bake muffins for me. I swear, she says they're all mine. I have a feeling she puts cheering charms inside them. I always seem euphoric after eating them. _

_I wonder, if she sent a basket to Voldemort maybe you wouldn't have a problem anymore. Saving the world from Voldemort by cheering charms isn't quite bad a headline. _

_Love Draco._

Seven weeks

_Dear Harry,_

_This week was almost tortuous. I think the teachers are trying to kill us. I swear my homework went up tenfold. I've just finished my potions essay and transfiguration essay._

_Hermione talked to me about you the other day. She praised you for your vigilance. You actually do homework? _

_Only joking. Don't get into a hissy fit. _

_Severus is still working on a potion for me. I don't know if I'll ever get my voice back. I'm getting used to being without it but I do miss it dearly. It makes me very depressed at night and Blaise hates it that he can't hear me when I scream in my dreams. _

_Don't worry. The dreams come often but not after I started to take an extra strong potion from Sev. They've simmered down. Now I can control them better. _

_The nightmares are horrible. I don't sleep after I wake up from them and sometimes it's worse when I don't wake up. _

_Do you have nightmares?_

_I know I shouldn't ask. But if you need to talk I have ears. You know I'll always welcome you. _

_Harry, you look so happy when you're riding your broom. Do you know there is this small room on the second floor above the charms classroom where you can see the whole lake? _

_I watch you fly when it's dark. I know I used to comment on your flying a lot. Truth was I was jealous. No one ever said I flew well. Father never gave me time unless he was under orders to. Mother was half crazy. Severus wasn't around often but I think he commented once. Father was not allowed to let him near the house. _

_Flying was the one thing I truly loved. It gives one the feeling of pure freedom as you speed higher and higher through the air and the wind would cool your skin and make a tingling feeling rush through you. Do you get that? _

_I'm not allowed to fly yet. My body isn't ready. But it itches to touch the broom and watches the sky like a bird without wings._

_So my only outlet was watching you fly. It's amazing when you soar through the air doing twists and turns and loops. I admire your flying now. Do you think you would be up to a seekers game? _

_I bet I could beat you with some practice. _

_Sincerely_

_Draco._

Eight Weeks

_Dear Harry,_

_Do you ever get the feeling that sometimes you feel so alone even though you are surrounded by so many people? _

_I do. _

_Even though Parkinson is gibbering away about some new witch gossip and Millicent is trying very hard to talk to Crabbe without getting pissed off and Blaise is whispering in my ear every so often, I felt as though nothing around me mattered. They wouldn't care if I were there or not so everything faded out into the background. _

_Sev says its self isolation or I was in love. I snorted at him. _

_But later after some thought, he could have been right. _

_I was thinking of someone. Love or no love I was thinking about them a lot. I'd always been thinking about them._

_And I must say, it seems to be the boy who lived._

_Sincerely Draco. _

Ten Weeks

_Potter,_

_You bloody well SCARED me half back to death. I swear if you ever do that to me again I will hang you from your balls in Moaning Mrtyle's bathroom. Then maybe I'll let you live. _

_-_

Thirteenth Week

_Dear Harry,_

_I accept your apology. One week of ignoring should have been enough, but you deserved it. Even Hermione said it. That was not funny. I almost died. _

_The giant chocolate cookie was delicious though, so I forgive you completely. _

_Thank you. Blaise snagged a bite of it and almost went to heaven. Did you put a happiness potion in it? I think we had to tie him down at one point. He really cannot handle cheering charms or happiness potions. _

_I saw the string of dandelions on the table my table to. __**Beautiful**__? Really now. _

_I also saw the swirling leaves under the tree. __**Unique**__. _

_I saw the water droplets hanging outside the boys shower. __**And Brilliant**__. I wonder who gave you the password to Slytherin. _

_I saw the tiny cluster of dark chocolate stars at my spot in potions. _

_**Is what Draco Malfoy is to me.**_

_A real charmer, aren't you Harry. _

_I couldn't stop blushing until Blaise slapped my face. Honestly that boy is so blunt. It hurt a while after. The chocolates were delicious. Each star tasted of a different fruit._

_I lay in bed for hours doing nothing but revelling in the taste of strawberries, raspberries and bananas. _

_What are you doing to me?_

_Love Draco._

Fourteenth Week

_Harry, _

_The flowers were beautiful. They were bright and gorgeous. Parkinson died from envy. Ha, let her cry her pug face out. I put them in a vase next to my bed and carried one around school every day. _

_I loved them. Why won't you let me get you anything for Christmas? _

_I will anyway. It won't be anything large of fancy but I would like to give you something. You are dear to me. _

_I found a stray cat wandering around the grounds. It was black with the most beautiful white wing design on its fur. It followed me around the school so I picked it up and kept it as a pet. I named it Uriel, a fallen angel. _

_His eyes are a beautiful green, just like yours and they dance whenever he's up to mischief. I already have a dog at home but Hogwarts didn't allow a German Sheppard to be brought in. His name is Dragon. Weird I know but he's huge for a German Sheppard. Mother adores him and is the only thing she'll let near her even more than me. But she writes to me often. That is enough. _

_By the way, Blaise has invited you, me and Hermione back to his house for Christmas. Would you like to come? I'm sure with me and Hermione around you'll be fine. If not I'll castrate old dumbles. Swear I will. _

_Let me know if you'd like to come. I'm sure you would. _

_Love Draco._

Seventeenth week

_Harry, _

_It's late at night when I'm writing this and Blaise is snoring loudly in the bed next to me. We share one room. I couldn't sleep, not because of nightmare, because I was caught up in my thoughts. _

_No one has ever done for me what you have done. The flowers, the chocolate, the hugs, the warmth. I have never had much love in my life at all. But you make me feel as if I didn't miss anything. I feel as though my body were feather like around you and I could just float away to heaven. I feel as though my heart would pound out from my chest every time you lean close to my face. I feel as though a million little butterflies were fluttering in my stomach when you appear around the corner laughing with Blaise. _

_I feel like I love you._

_But I've always loved you. You stubborn, foolish, proud, short tempered, heroic, loving, caring, gullible, sensible, observant, sarcastic, brave, charming, serious, and all around amazing Gryffindor. I love the way you fly. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you talk to me. I love the way you stare straight back at danger in the eye. I love the way you are you and just you Harry Potter, son of Potter, Son of Evans, Godson of Black, boy-who-lived-to-be-loved, the wonder boy of my life, and every other title I will ever give you. _

_I love you._

_**_

_**Finally. I'm glad I finished it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Going to start the next chapter. I hope I'll be able to finish it soon. Fucking mental block. I swear. **_

_**Review please. Criticism please. **_


End file.
